


Foolish, But Appreciated

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, autobots didn't win at the end of season 3, decepticon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Megatron has ordered General Strika and her forces to join them at the Earth front.
Relationships: Lugnut/Strika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



“Shockwave, prepare the base for the arrival of General Strika.”

For the moment, there was silence in the command center. Shockwave turned toward Megatron, optic narrowed in confusion. “General Strika, my Lord? Is that necessary?”

Megatron gave him a look that was indulgent and faintly amused. “Necessary? Perhaps not. But not even you can argue with her results, Shockwave. Ready the base.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Shockwave turned back to his console and issued a few commands before standing up and leaving the command center.

“Glorious Megatron, when is General Strika expected to arrive?” Lugnut’s question was surprisingly soft, and the rest of the command staff turned to watch the interaction as surreptitiously as possible. 

“Sometime during the local night cycle,” Megatron replied with a smirk. “Why? Are you unhappy with this news?”

“No, mighty Megatron.” Lugnut tapped his claws together for a moment. “May I have permission to ready the general’s quarters personally, my Lord?”

“You may. After all, my involuntary stasis in Sumdac’s lab did not delete my memories of your relationship.”

“Thank you, my Lord! You are most benevolent!” 

“As you say.” Megatron smirked again. “Do not let your devotion to your consort impact your duty to the cause.”

“No, Lord Megatron. My Lady would not allow it, even if I were to forget my place.” For a brief moment, the large mech looked embarrassed at the idea. “My loyalty will never waver!”

“Excellent. You are dismissed, then. Prepare our general a warm welcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Lugnut. What is this?” Strika stared at the arrangement of plants sitting in a container of water on the table near the recharge berth. They were strange, and brightly colored, and they reminded her of an organic species they had conquered long ago in her youth.

“It is… a local custom, my Lady. The humans give these flowers to their mates to symbolize their affection.” Lugnut tucked his hands behind his back and looked down at the floor. “I did not have time to find a more appropriate gift.”

“I see.” She bent down to look at them more closely, and was surprised to detect a soft, pleasantly sweet aroma from them.

“If they offend you, I will destroy them, my Lady.”

“Leave them.” Strika straightened and turned back to her consort. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “The sentiment is… foolish, but appreciated.”

“Thank you, my Lady.” Lugnut’s optic fluttered shut as he basked in her appreciation.


	3. Chapter 3

“Forgive me, Lord Megatron, but you have been repeatedly defeated by a team of Autobot mechanics?” Strika stared at the personnel files in front of her skeptically. 

“Hardly.” Megatron frowned at her. “They may have been mere mechanics when we first met, but Optimus Prime has grown into a capable leader, and his crew into a strangely effective fighting force. Without the Allspark, they could not hope to match our power, but at their current strength they were a match for the loyal Decepticons that remained at my side on Earth.”

“I see.”

“General.” All optics in the room turned to look at Cyclonus when the flier spoke. He did not look up at anyone, focusing instead on the file in front of him. “They have an Omega Sentinel.”

“What?!” 

“It is true, my Lady.” Lugnut carefully set a barrel of oil down next to her. “Omega Supreme, the same Omega Sentinel that defeated our army at the end of the Great War.”

“Your infiltrator was unsuccessful in disabling it after the war?” Strika asked.

Shockwave glared at her. “The Omega Sentinel has bonded with the team’s medic. It has become impossible to disable without destroying it.”

“Then we will destroy it.” The General shrugged. “It would be an asset, but it is not worth the danger to preserve it. We should destroy the medic as well, to ensure that they create no others.”

Megatron frowned again, but did not disagree with her. Lugnut set a barrel of oil down next to his Lord equally quietly before moving away from the table.


	4. Chapter 4

“When we have defeated the Autobots, we should conquer this world.” Strika stared out over the lake, sipping at a container of energon that Shockwave had somehow distilled from one of the local resources. “The humans are too weak to be a boon to our cause, but their world is rich in resources we can use.”

“Yes, my Lady.” Lugnut nodded in agreement. “Though it will never compare to Cybertron in her prime.”

“Nothing ever will.” The general sighed deeply before turning away from the view. “One day, we will return our world to its former glory. If we are fortunate, we will even live to see it.”

“No Autobot remains who could deactivate you!”

“Perhaps. These days, I worry more about the disloyal few among our own ranks than the Autobots.”

Lugnut’s optic narrowed. “I will destroy them.”

Strika laughed softly. “I have missed you and your foolish optimism. Thank you, Lugnut.”

“Anything for you, my Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if i'll ever do more with this or not, but i do really love it.


End file.
